The invention relates to a moonroof for a motor vehicle. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle having a moonroof.
DE 103 13 067 A1 discloses a vehicle roof having an adjustable, nontransparent cover for optionally closing or at least partially clearing a roof opening, the cover having a cover plate, and there being fastened on the underside of the cover plate a plate arrangement that is designed at least over a portion of its surface as a luminous area that has an electroluminescent layer.
DE 198 50 371 A1 discloses a vehicle roof structure having an at least partially transparent pane that is inserted into a roof cut-out on the side of the vehicle interior space and whose transparency can be varied, the outer side of the roof cut-out being covered by an outer pane embodied in particular by safety glass, at least one electric light source being provided in the space between the outer pane and the variably transparent pane.
DE 103 43 778 A1 discloses a glazed roof for motor vehicles having one or more light incoupling, light guiding and light outcoupling systems for lightening the vehicle interior space over a wide area, the light incoupling systems comprising at least one transparent area on the outer surface of the vehicle body for receiving the incoming light beams of ambient light, and the light guiding systems comprising at least one planar light guide in the region of the roofliner, and the light outcoupling systems being arranged in the roofliner and being embedded in the light guiding systems, or being arranged in contact therewith.
DE 101 23 263 A1 discloses a light guiding system, the light guiding system comprising a light generating unit that can be switched on and off, and a light guide for guiding light that is coupled to the light generating unit for the purpose of coupling in the light. Here, the light guide is arranged in the region of the inner cladding of the vehicle roof and designed as a planar light guide, the light being coupled in at one or more lateral surfaces of the light guide, and the planar light guide being prepared in such a way that the light from the light guide is coupled out into the interior space of the vehicle homogenously over a large area.
DE 103 41 409 A1 discloses a roofliner for the interior space of a motor vehicle, a planar light source being provided that has a plate-shaped light guide which emits toward the viewing side, runs at least in part flush with the viewing side of the cladding part, and cooperates at the end with at least one luminous means.
DE 103 13 068 A1 discloses a vehicle roof having an element for at least temporarily closing a roof opening, and a flat covering element that is displaceably arranged below the closing element in the roof plane in order at least temporarily to cover the roof opening with reference to the interior space of the vehicle, the covering element being designed at least over a portion of its surface as a luminous area, and the luminous area having an electroluminescent layer. The electroluminescent layer is embedded in this case between two plates that form the covering element.
DE 101 34 641 A1 discloses a sliding roof for a vehicle, having an adjustable cover for opening and closing the vehicle roof, an electric light source being fastened on the cover.
DE 102 59 828 A1 discloses an at least partially transparent element for a vehicle roof, having a glass pane, an electric load and an electrically conducting layer arrangement that is connected to the glass pane and has a first and second electric contact for a current source and has a first and a second connection for the load, the layer arrangement having a first and a second electrically conducting layer that are insulated from one another by a first electrically insulating layer.
DE 10 2004 007 555 A1 discloses an interior luminaire of a vehicle having a transparent roof and having at least one lens, at least one light incoupling element being provided that couples light into a lateral narrow side of the at least one lens, the at least one lens having optical refractive structures for outcoupling the light from a surface of the lens facing the interior space of the vehicle.
DE 102 04 359 B4 discloses a vehicle roof having a roof part and having a luminous panel provided below the roof part and which is formed on an underside of the roof part by the irradiation of light from an illuminating device, the roof part being at least one part of a moveable cover.
It is an object of the invention to improve the illumination of an interior space of a motor vehicle.